Military and first responders have needs for transporting individuals into areas inaccessible by roads, and then maneuvering quickly on the ground over rough terrains, and then quickly and with minimal takeoff room, exiting the area. No vehicle has as of yet been devised that meets all of these requirements. For the foregoing reasons, there is a pressing, but seemingly irresolvable need for a vehicle with such functionality.